geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:INNARDS/@comment-30961845-20190201135423
I found some new information regarding Innards: "I like this level. Anyways I think it's time I at least talk a bit about the situation with Innards and my personal perspective of it. So, to be completely honest, I personally have lost interest in the level once the extension got cancelled. The extension was gonna be a way for me to make the first part of it a bit more fun without compromising difficulty in the process. Although I am super thankful for all the support and massive viewer increase due to the video from Sea and Endlevel, it did bring a bit of pressure. Originally I was gonna nerf the level before the shoutout, I was already starting to get over it and Innards was practically my personal project. Although Kaito was the creator of it, I kinda took it as my own personal challenge, which I do regret because I ended up ruining a unique level for its time. Kaito and I are still on good terms despite this and we both take this as a learning lesson. I never intended for Innards to be #1, I just wanted to see how hard I could make something and still verify. Throughout constant re-balancing where I nerfed something and buffed other things it eventually just became the way it did. This was never meant to get loads of attention or anything like that. When I heard Innards got shouted out to be the "hardest thing after Bloodlust" I kinda felt this weird sense of obligation. I personally did not think the version I currently had at the time fulfilled that expectation, so I buffed it more. That particular version I could have definitely done however. The reason for the extension was more or less just to finish the story surrounding Innards. Innards was originally meant to be XL and it got cut short due to Kaito not being able to build cause of lag once 2.1 got released. The real motivation killer happened when the old version of the level got leaked. All these videos surrounding it and comparison to other upcoming demons really killed my personal ambition to play the level. Seeing arguments about it's difficulty when nobody really knew the true difficulty of it (Either overrating or underrating) kinda made It no longer feel like a personal project and more of a project for others. I tried to buff it once more to "make up" for cancelling the extension, (Really stupid mentality) but that version was way too overboard. Even though I nerfed it from that, I never really gained any satisfaction from playing it. I have tried to stay motivated due to not wanting to let people down but it's almost been 2 years. (I started early February 2017) I haven't been enjoying playing this game much at all, and only really enjoy playing random levels I find in the featured and magic section. What I really want to do in this game is learn how to create because I find adding new things enjoyable. If you actually decided to read this I do appreciate it, and hope you have a bit more of an understanding on my point of view on this. I do want to take a second and thank everyone that has been supportive of me throughout this whole thing. Those of you that have followed me even though I haven't really been doing much on Innards at all recently, and have been pretty dead when it came to streams. I am giving Innards a final shot. Over Christmas I planned on giving it away but the little break from everything kinda gave me a bit more motivation to at least try. Of course I have Real life things to do as well (I passed my final test so now it's job hunting time) but I will try to still make time for Innards. This is truly my last try on this though. If I decide to give up this time I will hand it off to someone else/release it to the public and do kind of like a Tartarus thing where anyone is welcome to go verify if they so desire. (Edit: After talking to a few people and reading some comments, I think the best option is for me to nerf it and release if I give up on the hard version. It will at least give closure for me and the level. I will probably still release the unnerfed for people to try but at least an official version is out. I am not 100% sure of this yet and am still deciding on what the best course of action would be for me to take if I decide to give up on the current copy) Sorry for those of you that are let down by this information, but I feel like you deserve to know the situation a bit more clearly." -Cinci